


Take Me Home

by ToriColourBastia (orphan_account)



Series: Half of My Heart: A Collection of Jeanmarco Drabbles [9]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Kid Fic, M/M, POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1840660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ToriColourBastia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean and Mikasa's kids get lost in the woods and are helped by a strange young man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Home

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably be the last Jeankasa-related drabble for now. Strangely enough, it involves the least of Jean and Mikasa.
> 
> Also wow, this ended up being a lot longer than the others.
> 
> This is for prompt 045: "Take Me Home". The masterlist can be found [here](http://audreymgonzalez.com/2011/master-list-of-prompts/).

Dad always said to be careful when we went out. The forest by the sea was big, he said, and we didn’t know it as well as we thought. But I’ve been living here for fourteen years and it wouldn’t be the end of the world to go out with my sister, right?

Kairi and I have been wandering around here for a while. I think the sun is setting. It’s not I’m scared or anything, I just think Kai would be scared of the dark. That’s all. The sky is starting to turn orange and pink, though, and I don’t know how much longer it’ll be before it starts getting dark. I’m pretty sure it’s a new moon tonight.

“Marco, are we getting home soon?” she asks, impatient.

I grab her hand gently, don’t want to lose her if it gets dark, and shrug. “No clue. I think we should be home by now, though.”

We wander aimlessly until everything is saturated in a faint glow, long shadows coming from both us and the trees. I’m sure it’s dusk now. It won’t be long before the sun is completely set. I grip Kairi’s hand tighter. Again, not that I’m scared or anything, I’m just worried about losing her, that’s all.

After a bit of wandering, Kai and I come across a young man. He can’t be much older than I am, just by the looks of him. But it’s not his age that’s really what interests me, it’s his jacket. Dad and Mom both kept jackets like that around the house. I think Uncle Eren and Armin might have ones like it, but I’ve only ever seen glimpses of them. They used to be symbols of the army, and I guess they might still be, back in the place where Mom and Dad come from. That place where they couldn’t see the ocean. It’s just so strange to see it on someone who looks like they could be a soldier, I guess. I don’t know what he’s doing so far away from that place, but Dad said we could always trust someone wearing a jacket like that. It’s got a different pattern on the patches, swords instead of wings, but I know Dad is probably right.

We stare right at him as he leans against a tree. It takes him a while to register our presence, like he wasn’t expecting to be seen or something. “Are you two… Jean’s kids?” he asks and he sounds like he’s uncomfortable with his own voice.

Kairi nods, but I just ask him “Why do you call our dad by his first name? Shouldn’t you be calling him Commander or something?”

“He’s an old friend of mine.” He waves his hand like the question doesn’t matter to him. I don’t like him. I know Dad said we could trust him, but I don’t think I can trust someone who claims to be an old friend of his even though he’s old enough to be my brother. “Anyway, are you lost?”

I shake my head, but Kairi speaks anyway “Marco’s being stupid. We’re lost. Do you know the way back home?”

“Come on. Follow me.”

\--------------------------------------------

The sun’s almost set by the time the three of us exit the forest. We end up in our backyard, with the house in sight right in front of us. The sun is slowly sinking beneath the sea. As we step out onto the beach, I notice that the boy in the tan jacket doesn’t seem to cast a shadow. That’s strange. Both Kai and I have really long shadows from what’s left of the sunlight.

Now that I think about it, it’s also strange that he knows the forest at all. A soldier like that probably wouldn’t be out here often enough to be in it that much. But he knew how to get out of there better than I did. And he also seemed to come out of nowhere as the sun was setting. I don’t know, maybe Dad will have some answers.

The boy says he’ll stay behind while we go inside. It’s probably disrespectful to come to our house unannounced or some military thing like that. I don’t really know. He’s weird.

The door is unlocked, so we step inside and are quickly greeted by Mom, who hugs me and Kairi tight. “I was worried sick over you two! Thank goodness you’re okay!”

I hear someone thumping down the stairs. I know it’s Dad when another pair of arms wraps around Kai and I. “Where were you all day? Are either of you hurt?”

“Marco got us lost in the woods,” Kairi says, leaning her head against

“I did not get us lost. All the trees look the same, that’s all,” I mutter, “But anyway, we got helped out by this soldier guy. He had a jacket like the one you and Mom have, ‘cept it didn’t have wings on it.”

Dad’s arms let up and he cocks his head. “What was on it instead?” There’s this weird flash of hope in his eyes for a split second. Who the Hell was that guy? And why did he mean so much to my dad?

“It had swords. And they were, like, crossed over each other. It actually looked pretty cool!” I explain, wriggling out of Mom’s grip. “He knew who you were and everything. He might still be outside if you want to go see him.”

Dad rushes out the door and I follow him. Maybe he could tell me more about that guy and who he was, but all he does is look around at the empty beach.

“Oh, I guess he must’ve left or something. Weird.”

Dad just stands there and he kind of… shakes a bit. And I swear if I listen close enough, I can hear him say my name. He comes to after a couple seconds and looks at me.

“Marco, you and Kairi should get some dinner. Mom and I saved some, but you’re probably going to have to heat it up over the fire.”

I nod, still wondering what’s going on, but I put it out of my mind. Whoever that guy was, he helped us out of the woods, so I guess I owe him one.


End file.
